Ганнибал Хэмлин
|Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 115 Сопротивляемость радиации: 10 Сопротивляемость ядам: 25 |Навыки = Красноречие: 65 Лёгкое оружие: 69 Тяжёлое оружие: 67 |Уровень = 8 |Актёр = Джефф Бейкер Владислав Копп («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = HannibalHamlin |Файл диалога = HannibalHamlin.txt }} noicon|center Ганнибал Хэмлин ( ) — персонаж Fallout 3, основатель и лидер движения аболиционистов. Описание Хэмлин является фанатичным аболиционистом, вследствие проведённых 23 лет в качестве раба, прежде чем он сбежал от своих похитителей. Он провёл последние 6 лет своей жизни, делая всё, что в его силах, чтобы помочь беглым рабам и бороться с их бедами рабства. В 14 лет Ганнибал попадает в плен к работорговцам, однако к 37 годам ему удаётся совершить побегИсходя из разговора с Ганнибалом.. Три года назад он нашёл голову Линкольна, Ганнибал увидел в этом знак, что он должен помогать остальным рабам освободиться. Он создал общину Храма Единения, где он каждый день произносит антирабовладельческие речи обитателям храма. В 2277 году Ганнибалу удалось привлечь к себе в храм несколько беглых рабов: бывшую наёмницу Симону Кэмерон, каменщика Калеба Смита, работника Билла Сьюарда, а также он присоединившуюся к нему освобождённую Алехандру Торрес, умную и образованную девушку, которую он купил у одного из работорговцев. Образовав небольшую общину, Ганнибал даёт распоряжения каждому обитателю храма и старается пополнить число беглых рабов. Но не смотря на старания Ганнибала, бедность их места в плане расширения для новых последователей, недостатка еды, воды и мест, где их можно добыть, сподвигло Ганнибала вынашивать план по возвращению каменной головы Авраама Линкольна на её законное место — мемориал Линкольна, который должен быть восстановлен. Имея в своём распоряжении верного помощника-каменщика, Калеба Смита, Ганнибал настаивает на его обязательном участии. В свою очередь Калеб хочет, чтобы Ганнибал добыл ему чертежи и довоенные рисунки, на которых показан неразрушенный мемориал, чтобы он полностью воссоздал его целостность. Однако не имея последнего, Ганнибалу остаётся лишь накапливать силы к походу в мемориал. Симона Кэмерон вместе с Ганнибалом занимаются патрулированием верхнего этажа на предмет осматривания окрестностей и ликвидации неприятелей. Также они оба периодически выходят на охоту в поисках пищи. Испытывая дефицит боеприпасов, Ганнибал делится с ней добытыми патронами. Находясь в Храме Единения, он спит ночью в своём доме, который разделяет с Биллом. Инвентарь * Только после того, как аболиционисты займут Мемориал ** Количество генерируется случайным образом *** Если Одинокий Путник имеет способность «Наёмный убийца» и убьёт Ганнибала Квесты * Глава государства • При встрече с Одиноким Путником Ганнибал потребует с него клятву, что тот не сдаст Храм Единения работорговцам из Парадиз-Фоллз. При принятии решения Ганнибал поблагодарит его, отдав ключи от храма, расскажет о себе и Храме Единения, а также попросит разведать местность в районе Мемориала Линкольна. В ходе дальнейших разбирательств Хэмлин попросит подойти к Калебу и узнать что он хочет раздобыть. В случае отправления к мемориалу Ганнибал Хэмлин будет возглавлять отряд аболиционистов и атаковать работорговцев. * Наследие Линкольна • Ганнибал — один из трёх персонажей, которые на Столичной Пустоши собирают вещи из Исторического музея, ранее принадлежавшие 16-му президенту США Аврааму Линкольну и готовы платить за них специальную цену, превышающую их изначальную стоимость. Полученные вещи оказываются в снаряжении у Ганнибала, и он может хранить их у себя в инвентаре (при покупке цилиндра Линкольна он наденет его). Заметки * Согласно Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide Ганнибал Хемлин родился в 2240 году''He has spent the last 6 of his 37 years doing everything in his power to help escaped slaves'' — Он провёл последние 6 лет из своих 37 делая всё, что в его силах, лишь бы помочь беглым рабам.. Таким образом, по этой версии он был похищен и отведён в рабство в 8-летнем возрасте. * Ганнибал упоминается в вопросе на задании Fallout Shelter «Испытание — игровое шоу». Появление За кулисами Имя персонажа является отсылкой к Ганнибалу Гэмлину (1809—1892) — американскому политику, сенатору и вице-президенту США при президенте Аврааме Ликольне, убеждённому противнику рабства. С его подачи были приняты Прокламация об освобождении рабов и решение о призыве освобождённых рабов в армию Союза. Галерея FO3 Campaign of Abolitionists.jpg|Ганнибал ведёт беглых рабов к мемориалу Линкольна FO3 Hannibal endslide.jpg|Ганнибал и каменная голова Авраама Линкольна в концовке игры Примечания de:Hannibal Hamlin en:Hannibal Hamlin es:Hannibal Hamlin fi:Hannibal Hamlin pl:Hannibal Hamlin pt-br:Hannibal Hamlin uk:Ганнібал Гемлін Категория:Персонажи Fallout 3 Категория:Обитатели Храма Единения Категория:Обитатели Мемориала Линкольна Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout Shelter Категория:Лидеры организаций Категория:Аболиционисты Категория:Люди